wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Omicidio
Appearance "See these bloodstains on my claws? Your blood will soon join them." Omi is quite tall. She usually leans forward slightly to cover up this fact, but when she stands up straight she would be taller than an average twelve year old dragon. She is very muscly and strong. Her scales are thick and hard, almost like trying to scratch stone. Her horns curve back and are a little bit darker than the rest of her scale. Omi's mainscales are a shiny, vivid red like blood. Sometimes, people say, her scales look like they are dripping red liquid, like they are actually covered with blood. Her underscales are a bright reddish orange. Some say it hurts your eyes to look at her too long. She is not the dragon usually selected for stealth missions. Omi's eyes are dark, dark, orange with an everlasting spark of anger in them, like lava that never quite cools. They say when she's really ''angry her eyes glow like an inferno. She has two golden scales, one by each of her eyes like a Nightwing's mindreading scales but gold. She has sharp white teeth that sometimes drip with blood (hee hee). Personality ''"I know you think I'm just a murderer, but I, like anyone, have many layers..." Omi is really just angry at the world. She is really angry all the time and if you do the slightest thing to tick her off, you're toast (unless you're another assassin). She has a dark humorous streak, and at this point either laughs off her problems or finds and exterminates them. So yeah. Tread carefully. And don't become a problem. She is very competitive and likes fighting. She's good at it too. Omi likes killing dragons on her own "murder list" (yeah, she has one) slowly and painfully, although if she was hired to kill them she'll just do it and get out. She is very impatient and if she has to wait for something she gets annoyed. She is very fidgety and cannot sit still unless her life depends on it. Omi will remember if you wrong her. She can hold a grudge forever, although she prefers to get revenge soon after, by leaving little hints that she's there until you are driven insane with fear and then she steps out of the shadows and slowly, painfully kills you. She is a bit theatrical, really; more than one of the dragons crossed off her murder list thought she was a vengeful ghost before she was done with them. Omi is pretty smart, and she's is sometimes paranoid that someone will outsmart her. You would never guess it looking at her, though. On the outside she is loud and confident. Her angers come from her traumatic history, and she never forgives or forgets. Strengths and Abilities "I am more powerful than you can imagine. Face your doom!" Omi has normal Skywing abilities except that has bright golden fire that seems to be hotter than normal. Also her scales are hot all the time, like she has been basking above a fire. It isn't hot enough to burn, but hot enough to startle you quite a bit. For some reason the golden scales by her eyes are much hotter than the rest of her scales, as hot as normal firescales. Her scales are also thick and hard,(apm*) so it takes a lot of effort to both ignore the heat and just get through. Omi is quite skilled with a dagger, but she's best with her customary weapon: her trusty ax. She has super good aim with throwing it, and her brute strength helps. She can swing it so hard it can break concrete. She rather likes cutting off targets' heads and taking a scale "to remember them by". She is, of course, a fast flier. *as previously mentioned Weaknesses "I have no weaknesses!" Omi isn't very fast on her feet. Sometimes she is impatient and strikes before she thinks. She is a bit headstrong and when she's breathing fire her scales cool down. She functions much worse without her ax, even if she wasn't using it. Although, be warned, taking her ax might make her fight twice as hard. She doesn't avoid blows well. History "This is what the world has done to me. This is why I kill." You know a story isn't going to end well when it starts with the mother abandoning her egg at the base of a mountain. Most likely her mother guessed she was a firescales from the heat emanating off the egg and didn't want to deal with Omi hatching and dropping her off a cliff. So poor Omi was left to hatch in the wilderness alone. The eggshell started to crack, slowly but surely. Eventually the dragonet fought her way out of the eggshell. She looked around for a mother and when she found none, hurt and doubt wormed their way through her mind. She cried out, but to no response. After a few days, she discovers anger, and it fills her. For the first years of her life, everything was so hard. She had trouble finding food and defending herself. Then, one day, she found an abandoned ax in the forest. She figured out what to use it for, and she practiced with it all the time. All this time she had no idea she was partly firescales. Eventually, she was found by a hunting dragon and was brought to society. She had trouble here too. She still had no parents, Scarlet was the reigning queen at the time, and she had to learn how to talk. When she learned, though, she decided to named herself Omicidio, after her everlasting anger and desire to kill. The only relief she found was in battle training, though she didn't want to kill random other dragons, she wanted to kill the Skywings who annoyed her in training. So Omi set off for Possibility where she heard of a assassin group known as "The League of Death". She joined and has been making the world a less populated place ever since. Trivia * Omicidio means foul play, a criminal act, especially involving murder, homicide, the killing of one person by another, kill, an act of killing in Italian. I was going to make her name murder in a mountainous language, but Italian is so much prettier and easier to say. * She wasn't considered a threat by the Skywings when she was found, so she was not dropped off a cliff. They were wrong. * She might of been an actor in another life * She is gossiped about a lot in Possibility, but she doesn't care. She practically encourages the rumors * She is one of the better known assassins in Possibility, due to her flair for the dramatic * Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Criminal)